justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Cause 2 Achievements
This is a list of achievements/trophies available in Just Cause 2 and contains a manual for doing some of them. For any other achievements/trophies, see Achievements (disambiguation). Table of all achievements Tips for the more challenging ones A Trusted Ally You have to complete all faction missions. There are 49 faction missions in the game that are unlocked by completing all 9 stronghold takeovers. Faction missions are small side missions (separate from the storyline missions), where you have to help the 3 factions: Ular Boys, Roaches and Reapers. Faction missions are marked on the PDA map as small triangles in the faction colors. You have to complete all 49 to earn "20G" on the Xbox 360 and a "gold trophy" on the PS3. *List of Reaper Missions. *List of Roaches Missions. *List of Ular Missions. Body Count For this one you have to kill 750 enemies. No matter how you kill an enemy, it will count as a kill. Just play the game and you'll get the kills and earn "15G" on the Xbox 360 and a "bronze trophy" on the PS3. Conqueror of Panau You have to complete all 9 stronghold takeovers. Every faction has 3 stronghold takeovers, out of a total of 9. Every time you unlock new strongholds, you unlock 3 new faction missions for each faction. In the stronghold takeover missions, you have to escort a technician through the base you will be sent to. On the way to a computer, you will always have to fight enemies; mounted gunners and sometimes helicopters and vehicles. When you reach the end, the technician will start to hack a system while you have to protect him from incoming enemies. After all enemies has been taken out, you have to take out the stronghold commander who will either arrive in a helicopter or an armourd vehicle. When he's killed, you'll complete the mission and take over the base. It'll work as a spawn point for Rico, in the future. You can unlock the rest of the strongholds trough Chaos points. Upon the completion of the last one, you'll earn "20G" on the Xbox 360 and a "bronze trophy" on the PS3. Saboteur/Destroyer For Saboteur, you need to complete 150 sabotages. For Destroyer, you will have to complete 1000 sabotages. A sabotage is when you destroy anything that can be destroyed (other than a vehicle). Destroy 1000 items and you will earn "20g" on the Xbox 360 and a "bronze trophy" on the PS3. A way to get some fast sabotages is to complete military bases, as they have 20-30 military objects each. The Small Destructibles doesn't count. One long-shot strategy for this Trophy/Achievement is to destroy everything you can when on a regular/faction mission, an example of this would be in the Reapers mission "Can I Get a Witness", where you travel to a radar facility , where there is a very high amount of destructable Items to be sabotaged. Most settlements in Panau has a item to be sabotaged, however this varies from place to place. The places with the most items to be sabotaged is normally militarized, such as a radar post/facility, checkpoint or base. Some settlements with huge amounts of destructible objects *All four districts of Panau City, 60-115+ of Sabotage Destructible Objects in each district. *Emas Hitam Oil Refinery - 20+ objects *Gunung Merah Radar Facility - 45+ objects *Kastelo Singa - 30+ objects *Kem Gunung Dataran Tinggi - 25+ objects *Kem Hutan Supply Depot - 20+ objects *Kem Jalan Merpati - 25+ objects *Kem Jalan Padang Luas - 20+ objects *Kem Port Rodrigo - 20+ objects *Kem Pulau Kerbau - 20+ objects *Kem Udara Wau Pantas - 25+ objects *Kuala Cengkih - 20+ objects *Negeri Cengkih - 20+ objects *Panau International Airport - 30+ objects *Paya Luas - 20+ objects *Pelabuhan Saudagar - 20+ objects *Pemainan Racun Facility - 20+ objects *Pulau Berapi - 75+ objects *Pulau Dongeng - 30+ objects *Pulau Kait - 45+ objects *Pulau Panau Kecil - 20+ objects See also: Chaos points and Category: Sabotage Destructible Objects. Destruction Frenzy You have to destroy 30 objects in 60 seconds. 30 objects in 60 seconds is easy, but if you have problems, try the temple in the third Agency Mission "The White Tiger", where you'll be escorting Tom Sheldon with a Minigun. Just destroy some of the stone columns there. Another method to obtain this is to find a Bio Fuel Shaft with lots of destructible objects. By triggering the detonation of the shaft, up to 60 objects may be destroyed in a few seconds. You'll be awarded with "10g" on the Xbox 360 and a "bronze trophy" on the PS3. Faction Benefactor You have to obtain 150 of the 300 faction items. Main article: Collectable Items in Panau. There's a total of 300 faction items in Panau, which all have markers on the PDA map. They will be marked as a blue dot, so you just have to go there and look for them. They always shine a little and an arrow will appear when you are close enough, just like resource items. Each factions faction items looks different. *The Reapers have big black boxes of contraband which are hidden in the water. *The Ular Boys have ancient skulls mounted on top of a stick planted in the ground. They are mostly located close to landmarks, like hill tops. *The Roaches have "drug drops" - small suitcases, mostly located at cities, bridges and industrial areas. Just locate 150 of the 300, to get "20g" on the Xbox 360 and a "bronze trophy" on the PS3. Finders Keepers Collect 100 of the 2700 resource items on Panau to earn "15g" on the Xbox 360 and a "bronze trophy" on the PS3. See also: Collectable Items in Panau. Leaving No Rock Unturned You have to find 1000 of the 2700 resource items, to earn "25g" on the Xbox 360 and a "bronze trophy" on the PS3. See also: Collectable Items in Panau. First Taste of Chaos Cause any amount of Chaos and earn "10g" on the Xbox 360 and a "bronze trophy" on the PS3. This will probably be your first achievement. The best way to get the achievement is to shoot at something with the Flak Cannon during the first mission. Follow Me! #Aim at an enemy. #Hold down "LB" on the Xbox 360; "L1" on the PS3; or "the default key for the [[Protec Grappler G3] is]", in the PC version. Don't let go. #Aim at any car. #Release the button. #Enter the vehicle and drive until the enemy is dead. #Repeat 4 more times. You'll get "15g" on the Xbox 360 and a "bronze trophy" on the PS3. Note: Do this quickly if you have to move your view to attach the grapple to the vehicle, otherwise the grapple will snap off. Freeroamer 1 Complete 15 of the 369 locations in Panau to 100% and get "10g" on the Xbox 360 and a "bronze trophy" on the PS3. Freeroamer 2 Complete 100 of the 369 locations in Panau to 100%. To do this you have to find all Resource Items in a settlement and destroy all sabotage destructible objects. Some objects may be hard to find, but if its too difficult just find another settlement. Do this in 100 locations to earn "20g" on the Xbox 360 and a "silver trophy" on the PS3. For more info and detailed manuals for 100% completion, see also: Just Cause 2 100% completion list and Just Cause 2 General Gameplay Tips. Gaining a Foothold Complete 3 of the 9 stronghold takeovers to earn "10g" on the Xbox 360 and a "bronze trophy" on the PS3. See also: Just Cause 2 Mission Checklist. Globetrotter Discover 100 out of the 369 settlements in Panau. You discover a settlement by being close to (or in) it. To find undiscovered locations, look at your PDA map for some small yellow dots. Those are undiscovered locations. You have to discover 100 of these for "20g" on the Xbox 360 and a "bronze trophy" on the PS3. Flybys with jet aircraft are the fastest way to do this, but take care not to hit a Communications Mast or Crane while doing so. Gravity is a Bitch! To get this achievement/trophy, you must kill 30 enemies by having them fall to their death. The easiest way to get this is to have a high heat level on a bridge. Enemies will begin arriving and you can simply grapple them off the bridge where there is land underneath. There also appears to be a glitch that sometimes occurs when you grapple someone on a mounted gun inside a bunker. If you do it from outside and pull them off, the game might count it as a fall kill. This can also occur with Guard Towers, if they start flying and then hit either the roof or walls. Halfway There / Perfectionist Reach 50% (Halfway There) and 75% (Perfectionist) completion in the normal mode or Mercenary Mode. List of things that count towards your completion percentage: *Races add 0.10%. *Completing locations to 100% adds 0.03%. *Finding faction items adds 0.03%. *Resource Items add 0.01%. *Destroying military objects adds 0.005%. *Killing Colonels adds 0.14%. See also: Just Cause 2 100% completion list Invincible warrior While the description says "without losing health", it is fine to take some damage so long as it can be regenerated. If too much damage is taken, then the achievement will have to be attempted again. The best way to get this achievement is to extract to an uncompleted military base around the bottom right part of the map, near Baby Panay's fortress, look for a sub base with some bunkers. Use a machine gun and rack up the kills. The bunkers provide good cover and the AI aren't so quick on the draw if you move around and approach them first. Hang'em High! To get this achievement, you must kill 30 enemies while they're suspended in the air, from the grappling hook. Marksman To get this achievement you must kill 50 people only with headshots. You do not have to do this in a row. Road Rage To get this achievement you must kill 30 enemies by running them over with a car. A good way of doing this is by finding a long stretch of road, find a vehicle and attract heat and drive up, most checkpoints have enemies walk in front of you while you drive. Unarmed and Dangerous Kill 50 enemies with the grappling hook by meleeing them. Tips for easier completion include attacking isolated individuals (groups are too dangerous to engage at close range), stunning enemies with gunfire before swooping in, and pulling enemies with the Grappler closer (which can also help get the Juggler achievement if they are killed before touching the ground). Wrecking Ball You can obtain this achievement by tethering objects to your vehicle (by using the Grappler) and killing people, by making the object hit them, while you're driving. Alternatively, tether a car onto a helicopter, fly at low altitude and hit people with the car. Top Agent To get this achievement, you must complete the game on normal difficulty. Heroic Agent To get this achievement you must complete the game on "hard" difficulty. This also gives you the achivement for "normal" difficulty. Legendary Agent Complete the game on hardcore difficulty. Bridge Limbo It requires flying a plane under a low bridge. This can be done in both Just Cause games but because of the added achievements in Just Cause 2, this is more of a normal gameplay situation and a message appears as "Bridge Limbo:" followed by the amount of bridge limbos the player has done as with other achievements in Just Cause 2. Many bridges count towards this achievement, but not all of them. This website has all the locations of Bridge Limbos under the tab 'Miscellaneous'. They are marked as red Scorpio symbols. When flying under a bridge, you may trigger a dialogue from Rico, either saying "One day, they're gonna write books about all of this" or "Why go over, when you can go under?" Stunt Flyer To get this, one has to fly an airplane close to the ground for 30 seconds. See the video at the bottom of the page. *According to Powis3, the best time and place to do this, is during a Roaches mission: "You have to steal a Jet Fighter from this Airfield to frame a commander in the Panau Airforce, by destroying a hill top military base using the jet, to get this achievement fly low through the valley towards the hill top base by flying through the valley you fly over land and water the achievement is impossible to get over just water this method will take a few try's but is the easier way to do so." *According to SmartassX1 (on Youtube), the easiest way to get this achievement, is to fly the slowest plane in the game (Peek Airhawk 225) over the desert, where there's a lot of flat ground, without any obstructions, like trees. *Getting this achievement by flying over water is considered very difficult as the water doesn't count as the "ground" therefore the player would have to fly 30 meters above the seabed which is semi-impossible due to the average depth of the waters surrounding Panau. Example: You might be 10 meters from the water but the ground is 25 m under the water making it 35 total therefore too high for the achievement. However, it isn't too hard to do if you fly with a Peek Airhawk 225 over the waters between Karl Blaine's Residence and Kampung Tujuh Telaga. The second settlement can provide you with the already mentioned vehicle. *One can fly a slow plane over the shallow water near a beach and above the beach as well where there are no obstacles other than some gas stations and small peninsulas. This is the best way to do it as you don't have to go to a certain place to do this and it's very easy, most coasts will be suitable for this. Shallow rivers also work just as well for this. *Pressing the decelerate button (R1 or RT) while you are gaining low-flyer seconds will stop the low-flyer counter, and the player must reset (i.e exit and re-enter the plane or respawn) to continue getting low-flyer points. Parachute Climber Open the parachute and then land on foot 300 meters above the starting height. This can be done, by pulling ones self forward with the grappler and using the Dual Parachute Thrusters (if present). Please Step Out of the Vehicle To obtain this achievement, you must hijack a total of 50 cars. This can be any vehicle being driven, military vehicles usually require a 3-part button requirement before successfully hijacking the vehicle. Civilian vehicles do not require the same as the military vehicles. If you grapple-hook a motorbike being driven, you automatically hijack it, regardless of driver. Trying Everything Once You have to drive all 104 non Downloadable content vehicles, at least once. The PC version of the game checks the "Unique vehicles driven" number, rather than the "Vehicles" tab of the PDA. The DLC vehicles advance this total; therefore, if the player gets them, it's possible to skip up to 6 vehicles while getting this achievement. This can alleviate some of the hassle of obtaining the rarer vehicles, such as the MV Command or Bering I-86DP. See Just Cause 2 Vehicle locations for a list of co-ordinates for all vehicles. The game keeps constant tabs on this statistic (in the PDA), as you play, displaying the current number near your radar. You will need to have the Just Cause 2 Patch to earn this achievement, as there's a spawning glitch with the Vanderbildt LeisureLiner, making it not to spawn. The patch will automatically download itself when your gaming device is connected to the internet. Up to the Challenge 2 To get this achievement you'll have to complete 50 of the 75 races (challenges). There are 4 types: Base jumping/parachuting, Land, Water and Air. The majority of base jumping challenges are found in Panau City, which take roughly 30 to 90 seconds each. If you are trying to get this achievement quickly, this is a safe bet. There are around 10 to 15 that are in close proximity to other challenges, mainly Land races. In all challenges, you can use the vehicle given by default which spawn when the race is started. Alternately, you can bring or buy a vehicle to use. If a challenge is proving difficult, a different vehicle may be needed. This is more evident in the harder races, where an SUV or off-road focused car may be much more suitable. The Air race "Bridge of Death" is considered by many to be the hardest, because of the nature of traversing from bottom to top of the bridge in a plane. However, it is much easier to complete in a helicopter. Killing Frenzy The easiest place to get this achievement would be in the faction mission Holy Smoke!, with roughly 10 soldiers storming each side of the temple in the mission. A good way on getting kills quick is by using the Rocket Launcher and aiming at the incoming vehicles: the blast from the vehicles will kill the other soldiers. Repeat until you get the achievement. Or you could set Triggered Explosives before the enemy shows up and/or throw upgraded Grenades at them. See the mission article for more details. If you've already passed this mission, try to think of any and all locations where you've seen large amounts of soldiers in a relatively small area. Maybe even Military bases in Panau during high Heat. Stunt Driver There are two methods of collecting stunt points: #Driving really fast. #Performing mid-air tricks, such as driving off a cliff or using the Protec Grappler G3 to attach a vehicle to an aircraft and flying the car into the air. The most simple method of grinding stunt points is by heading to Panau International Airport, finding a vehicle (there are several in the hangars) and waiting for an Aeroliner 474 to prepare for takeoff. Use the grappling hook to Dual Hook the vehicle and the plane together, and quickly enter the car. The plane will pull you and continue to fly out of Panau. The rest requires only patience. However, it is not likely you will need to pursue this achievement because you will most likely unlock it naturally as you progress through the story and get other achievements. Trivia *The Bridge Limbo trophy/achievement is similar to the trophy 'Under the Radar' in GTA 4. Category:Content Category:Gameplay Category:Just Cause 2 Category:Just Cause 2 missions